Tautology
by Aeria
Summary: Blaine and Kurt talk about their first time a few months later in the moments between the first and second rounds of a night together in bed.


Fic: Tautology

Rating: NC-17

Spoilers: s3e05

Summary: Blaine and Kurt talk about their first time a few months later in the moments between the first and second rounds of a night together in bed.

A/N: This is a bit meta I suppose and ties in with everything I've said on the matter of their first time (god how much have I said!) and what I really think it should be about. It's them seeing it from the perspective of a few months later with retrospect and bliss and the added viewpoint of a third party. Written before ep 5 but even more true now.

* * *

><p>They don't actually have sex-sex for almost two more months. Which might have seemed strange if they'd thought about it those first few times but they don't really discuss it until they're lying on the floor, Blaine wrapped in his usual post-orgasm haze around Kurt's side, a leg thrown over, arms pulling Kurt in tight. And that's almost six months later and Kurt's nuzzling his nose into Blaine's hair and letting his breathing even out.<p>

They're getting really good at getting off together, at almost exactly the same time. When they want to. Sometimes they don't want to. Sometimes they want to watch each other. Sometimes they take pleasure in making the other wait. This afternoon was just a rush, both desperate because it's been longer than they like it to be and when they'd thought they were escaping school they'd been dragged back into the auditorium for an impromptu performance by Rachel and Finn which has dissolved into a row which has lasted almost an hour.

So they hadn't quite gotten to the bed when they did get back to Blaine's empty house, had barely gotten the door closed and then pressed back against the wood and gotten as close to coming there against each other as they could without falling and then had sunk to the ground and finished the job with mouths and hands and rough touches and pleas.

Now Kurt speaks, a hand in Blaine's hair as he presses his lips there and stares at the ceiling. It's almost conversational but he's thinking and Blaine can hear it. "You know Santana's disgusted you didn't deflower me when she thought you did. She said some fairly derogatory things on the subject. I don't think she gets it."

Blaine stirs and tries to process the comment but ends up just snuggling further into Kurt's chest. "What do you mean?"

"She caught me at the lockers today and told me, rather accusingly, that she knows we didn't have sex when we said we had sex."

Blaine chuckles and presses his mouth to where Kurt's shirt is still rucked up under his arms. "I didn't think we told anyone."

"Yeah, but she knew, you remember that look she gave us when we walked into the choir room the Monday after." Kurt grins and feels his face flush because he remembers feeling different after that first time. Remembers seeing Blaine and thinking he was smiling more, glowing, looking more content and in love than ever. And he remembers looking at himself in the mirror and thinking the same.

Blaine grumbles and then he's sliding up and straddling Kurt's waist, pressing his ass back against Kurt's still slick, half-hard cock. Blaine knows what he's talking about and he wonders. "How on earth does she know?"

Kurt shakes his head, settling on his back and then working himself up so Blaine can pull his shirt, the last piece of fabric clinging to either of them, all the way off and over his head. "Apparently she knows one of the girls at the pharmacy. Apparently she's been keeping tabs on when we buy condoms. I have no idea why, she probably has charts or something, but she knows you bought them that first week and she knows neither one of us went back for condoms for a couple of months." He grins wickedly, both hands finding Blaine's, fingers interlacing and gripping and Blaine leans forward and starts painting kisses down Kurt's neck while he rocks his ass back. "And now apparently we're buying them all the time."

Blaine thinks he should probably feel violated. But it's Santana and Kurt's under him, again. He just shakes his head and starts pressing his mouth in a well-travelled path along Kurt's jaw. "So it only counts if my cock's inside you?" he breathes it out and it makes Kurt arch. They've only just started talking like this and it _works._

Kurt kisses him hard and they both lose the conversation for a few minutes. "Or visa versa," Kurt says pulling back and pushing Blaine back off him, standing and yanking Blaine up after him, arms looped around his neck for another kiss, hips pressed tight together and rutting. "Everything else is just fooling around," he grins salaciously and Blaine wonders where the innocent boy from six months ago has gone. Not really though.

With hands on his hips, Blaine pushes him back onto the bed and then climbs over him, kisses him until Kurt's rolling them over and sliding his mouth down Blaine's body with little licks and bites. "Santana's an idiot," Blaine comments while Kurt stops to suck a temporary mark into one of the lines of Blaine's hip.

"I think most people our age are idiots," Kurt mumbles and then leans close to press his lips to the base of Blaine's cock.

Blaine gasps but feels the need to keep talking and knows he won't be able to if Kurt keeps going. He buries his hands in Kurt's hair and pulls him up and away, meets his eyes and blinks hard not to get distracted by the vision of Kurt's open mouth so close to where his body really wants it. "Our first time was our first time," he states.

Kurt grins again, softer this time and nods, licks a line across the head of Blaine's cock and makes him whimper, the hands in his hair tightening. "We went from not doing this to doing this," Kurt tells him. "It was special but then every time is special now." Another lick and Blaine can tell he wants to stop talking. "It's all been perfect," he says and he sounds so enamoured with it all that Blaine's yanking him up to kiss him hard and swallowing Kurt's yelp of surprise with a lick into his mouth.

"You're perfect," Blaine mumbles when Kurt pulls back, his hand sliding down to wrap around Blaine's length.

"Yeah?" he whispers, another teasing, chasing kiss.

"Yeah," Blaine tells him, smirking.

"Then let me fool around with you?" His wrist twists and his hand tightens on the upstroke, making Blaine's eyes cross.

Blaine laughs and arches his head back into the pillows. "Always."


End file.
